1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a projection display apparatus using a light source device that includes a light source discharging blue excitation light and a light-emitting body emitting light in response to the excitation light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent literature 1 discloses a projector capable of projecting high-quality color images that includes a light source device with its distribution of the wavelength of source light in the blue wavelength band expanded, where the light source device includes a blue laser emitting device as an excitation light source, diffuses the light emitted from the excitation light source, and uses the diffused light as source light in the blue wavelength band.